


Dance Class

by DesertVixen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Steve runs into Peggy (College AU)
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vintagelavenderskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/gifts).



Dance class.

He’d known this was a bad idea, but Bucky had talked him into it. Bucky always managed to talk him into it.

College was a time to stretch, to grow – and apparently to be tortured by his two left feet. It wouldn’t just be him who suffered. Some poor girl would have to suffer with him.

Almost to the door, not paying attention to where he was going because he was visualizing his torment, Steve bumped into Her.

The redhead from Britain, the exchange student. Peggy Carter. His dream girl.

Maybe class wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
